El Rescate
by HawkAngel XD
Summary: AU SessRin Rin, la mejor detective de la policía El, un magnate millonario rogándole por un rescate. Ella se enfrenta por el, a su peor enemigo: Seria el rescate físico ó del corazón?... PASEN, LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEW!


El Rescate

De: HawkAngel XD

Antes ke nada…

**NINGUNO** **de los personajes en este fic es mío…. Es de la mejor creadora de anime… Rumiko Takahashi… **

**Summary, Spoiler**: AU SessRin; Rin, la mejor detective de la policía, El, un magnate millonario rogándole por un rescate. Seria el rescate físico ó del corazón?... PASEN, LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEW! 

Parejas: Sesshoumaru x Rin

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambios de escena, tiempo, etc.

'_pensamientos_' _**"canción," **_"Hablando"

**Nota de la Autora: **pfff y como siempre, todos mis fics, songfics… yo no se porque pero me inspiro mas con una canción que sin ella. Hace dias que tengo esta canción muy pegada en mi cabeza, y bueno, no hace mucho comencé el fic, solo dos dias a tras y miren, ya con fic nuevo… Espero que les guste y bueno, es pecado no dejar review al final… R&R!****

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El Rescate  
_Enrique Bunbury_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran mas de las 6 de la tarde y el reloj, el gran reloj de la plaza resonaba fuertemente en los oídos de los habitantes que paseaban tranquilamente por el lugar. Un joven de apariencia de no más de 25, pasaba con cámara en mano, viendo como las parejas en el lugar se apreciaban su afecto sus ojos ambarinos reflejaban una tristeza, que no se podía comparar contra otra más depresiva… A pesar de eso, sus ojos, ambarinos, rayos de sol, se mostraban fríos y sin sentido viendo el mundo; Deseando una vez mas, que fuera el, el que tuviera la oportunidad de volver a tomarse de las manos con aquella mujer de ojos esmeraldas que lo traían vuelto loco, lo tenían tremendamente enamorado.

Aquel hermoso joven, se encontraba practicando su hobbie favorito: La Fotografía. Era algo que en pocas oportunidades podía hacer… y cuando tenia ese tiempo, lo tomaba entre sus manos y salía de aquella lujosa y grandiosa mansión de cual era dueño y habitaba con sus sirvientes. Vestía casual: una camiseta polo en color blanco, pantalón de vestir negro, y unos zapatos cómodos en color blanco. En un estuche, traía todo el equipo necesario para poder hacer aquel hobbie que desde pequeño habia comenzado a disfrutar.

Al pasar por un arbusto de rosas, recordó aquellos momentos en donde el mismo, iba a la florería para comprarle rosas a aquella dama que siempre se encontraba en los peligros mas extravagantes, y en los cuales el no tenia la mas mínimo tacto de aguantar aquellas misiones, en las cuales podía poner en peligro su vida. Pero ella no… ella era diferente… ella no era como todas las demás… todas aquellas que lo habían lastimado e utilizado por aquellos millones de los que se habia hecho dueño. Ella se fijo en su corazón… ese corazón, que se habia quedado congelado en el tiempo, donde ningún sentimiento traspasaba ni se hacia. Con esos ojos esmeraldas, el carisma, y la simpatía innata de aquella joven; aquella barrera y corazón de hielo se derritieron por pocos, convirtiéndolo en el hombre que la amaba más que a su propia vida.

Ahora era simplemente un hombre sin vida… un hombre sin corazón, puesto que ella se lo habia robado de la manera mas dulce conocida. Solo habían pasado un par de días, para saber que ella no quería volver… no quería exponerlo en lo que era su vida. No le quería ver con daño, por eso hacia lo que hacia, dejarlo sin ese corazón, que por mucho tiempo no habia tenido vida. Se encontraba desolado, triste, más que depresivo, y recordaba con tristeza, frente a ese arbusto de rosas, como habia enviado con sus mensajeros privados, enviar aquella carta en especial.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **FlashBack **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado unas horas increíbles en aquel parque tomando fotos a lo que sus curiosos ojos habían podido ver. Toda cosa linda, pero una cosa en especial oprimia su pecho fuertemente, era un sentimiento desgarrador. Quería deshacerse de el, pero como?... De su maletín, saco un par de hojas, dispuesto a desechar aquel sentimiento que no lo dejaba respirar, que no lo dejaba existir.

"_Me hubiera gustado decirte esto de frente, no me gusta que jueguen conmigo y tu lo sabes… solamente quisiera decir que…_

_**Desde la plaza de armas de un lugar cualquiera,  
te escribo una carta para que tú sepas  
lo que ya sabías, aunque no lo dijeras.  
Espero que llegue a tus manos y, que no la devuelvas.   
Que pagues el rescate que abajo te indico.  
Yo tampoco me explico, por qué no acudí antes a ti…  
**_  
_espero que puedas regresar con lo que te indico…_

Ai Shiteru, SY,"

  
**Horas Después**, Frente a un gran escritorio del más puro ébano, se encontraba el magnate frente a una montaña de hojas, unas hechos jirones, unos doblados de ruda forma, y otras tiradas en el suelo de aquella gran mansión. Esa carta tenia que estar perfecta, tenía que ser lo mas honesto posible… que creyera en sus palabras, pero sobretodo en su alma. Mando llamar a su asistente, tantos años de trabajar con su señor, su _amo bonito._

"Jaken," 

"si, amo bonito, dígame en que le puedo dar mis servicios,"

"quiero que lleves este sobre a Rin Higurashi,"

"a la niña insolente?!" decía exaltado.

"Jaken!, no te estoy preguntando e envíala personalmente," decía serio, su tono modulado y volvió a mencionar "quiero que se la entregues en sus propias manos, de nadie mas…,"

"algo mas señor?"

"No me interesa cuanto te tardes, en dársela en sus manos, pero quiero que así sea," respiro profundo "puedes retirarte,"

"si amo bonito," 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **End FlashBack **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dejando a un lago aquel pensamiento, Seguía mirando aquellas rosas, tomo su cámara y empezó a tomarles fotos de distintos ángulos. Decidió que de aquella tomas, tomaría un descanso bebiendo algo fresco en una de las bancas del lugar. No pudo en ningún instante en no pensar en ella, simplemente no pudo. Tomo entre sus manos un tallo de una de la rosas más hermosas de aquel arbusto y la corto, sin lastimarse en ningún momento con las espinas. Pensaba en los momentos maravillosos de cuando la habia tenido a su lado, y era mas que compartir su voz, sus manos, si no también su cuerpo. La conocía a la perfección y todo lo que era de ella lo amaba con fervor. 

Camino lentamente hacia un puesto donde vendían refrescos, y compro uno. El señor del pequeño puesto le sonrió con familiaridad, pero no respondió ante aquella amable sonrisa, simplemente no podía. Camino donde aquel arbusto de rosas se encontraba y tomo asiento en una banca cerca de ahí. Y como era de siempre, esperaba en momentos críticos, donde la depresión lo tomaba entre sus garras y no lo dejaba ir…

**…**_**Pero nadie puede salvarme, nadie sabe lo que sabes,  
y tampoco entregarían lo que vale mi rescate…**_

  
Esperaba a que aquella a quien le habia entregado su corazón, llegara a su auxilio y lo rescatara de aquella deplorable situación. Quería volver a hacer libre, y libre de poder tenerla entre sus brazos sin miedo alguno. Sin miedo de perderla, sin miedo de no poder saber de ella. Sin ningún miedo aparente. Sabia perfectamente que ella lo quería ver con bien. Muchas veces se lo dijo, y en aquella ocasión en especial se lo habia retractado, dejándolo con dudas, y sobretodo sin corazón… 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **FlashBack **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se habían citado en su casa, la mansión Youkai, ella tenia un semblante serio y fue cuando musitó.

"Sesshoumaru, tengo que hablar seriamente contigo,"

"dime, que sucede?" 

"no creo que esto vaya a funcionar…," dijo seriamente, mirándolo a los ojos, y aquellos que eran calidos ojos ambarinos se volvieron fríos en segundos.

"lo dices por aquellas amenazas!! Cierto?" la tomo del brazo con rudeza, mirándola fijamente a aquellos ojos esmeraldas que les empezaban a brotar gotas cristalinas.

"si, no te lo puedo negar, yo no puedo tener remordimientos si te pasa algo, no me lo podría perdonar, TU lo sabes!,"

"Rin, ya te lo dije, me pondré mas guaruras,"

"no me importa, puede suceder en cualquier momento, no puedo vivir con este miedo!!"

"Rin por favor!"

"No, no quiero verte mas, es por tu protección… Si sigues conmigo, pueden pasarte cosas que no me perdonaría… no quiero verte herido! Compréndeme por favor,"

"No! No puedo! Tu te haz llevado cada centímetro de mi, como voy a poder vivir con eso?"

El silencio entre ambos era muy pesado, el enojo se salía de aquel hombre, pero sobretodo de no poder tener aquella persona que amaba mucho más de lo que habría pensado e imaginado.

"lo siento mucho," dijo triste, con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras caminaba a paso lento a la gran puerta blanca que era la entrada de aquella lujosa mansión. 

"Tu me dijiste que el amor lo podía todo! Tu que me decías que era un milagro volver a tener amor… porque me dejas?... porque sabes que te quiero mas que a mi vida! TE AMO! No quiero verme lejos de ti!," dijo con lagrimas en los ojos. Era la primera vez que lloraba por una mujer… después de su madre. Simplemente no podía: después de mucho tiempo habia podido a amar y ella lo habia enseñado poco a poco. 

"Seshoumaru, a pesar de todo, te amo mas de lo que te imaginas, y por eso lo hago… por tu protección," Con tristeza en sus ojos, abrió la puerta y dando un vistazo a aquel hombre que parado a mitad de aquella habitación, aquel que se encontraba con lagrimas en sus ojos… Mando un beso fugaz, y le deseo la protección que con ella no podía tener.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **End FlashBack **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sabia que no tenia elección… ella era de decisiones fuertes y muy bien pensadas, no la podía hacer cambiar de opinión hasta que pasara algo que lo ayudara a si mismo… Pero ahora… no sabía que lo podía a ayudar para volver a tenerla, para volver a acariciarla como antes. Lo deseaba con fervor, lo anhelaba… quería volver a besar aquellos tersos labios rosados. Sentir que se derretían ante al suave tacto del contacto con los suyos. Nunca se habia sentido de esta forma, tan derrotado, tan humillado… y solo por no tener el amor de una mujer. Ella sabia absolutamente todo de su vida, todo lo que habia, todo lo que quería para su vida… desde el mas mínimo aspecto, hasta las metas que algún día alcanzaría y trabajaba en ellas con fervor. Todo, absolutamente todo… 

**…**_**Pero nadie puede salvarme, nadie sabe lo que sabes,  
y tampoco entregarían lo que vale mi rescate…**_

No habia nadie en su mundo que lo podría ayudar a esa depresión en la que solía estar desde que ella, se fue… lo dejo con un corazón roto… deseoso de amar… Deseoso de poderle decir una vez más lo que tanto anhelaba, lo que quería y necesitaba de ella. Una mirada, un corazón, una rosa… y una lagrima se encontraban en el, en aquel preciso momento. Y solo pensó… De que servia todo esto?... y fue cuando una vez mas, sus recuerdos se posesionaron de su mente, alma y sobretodo, su **corazón**… 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **FlashBack **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Recordaba una vez mas y sin cesar como sus lagrimas brotaban de sus dorados ojos al escribir de su puño y letra aquella triste e enamorada carta. Era la primera vez que exponía sus sentimientos hacia alguien de esta manera. Jamás lo habia estado con alguien… y por lastima, esta era su primera vez… la primera vez que lo lastimaban… la primera vez que se sentía querido por como era, por su personalidad, por quien era… no por lo que valía. Lo que mas le habia gustado de ella era aquella perseverancia para hacerlo sonreír. Ella intuía que su sonrisa podría hacer prender una ciudad entera y sin ella, solo podía poner a la ciudad a sus pies, solo por sus miradas.

Era una desesperación ser alguien de gran importancia y no poder comprar cariño con el dinero que se tenía. Era una lastima para el, ser aquella persona solitaria sin una vida normal ó feliz. No comprendía, no se explicaba como podría estar así… pero como dicen, el dinero no brinda felicidad, y era totalmente cierto. Ella era una generosa, le habría brindado su amistad… le habría brindado todo a su alrededor para ponerle una sonrisa a aquel rostro frió y sin sentimientos… Su rostro que no mostraba mueca alguna, solo para hacer aquellas frías y ostentosas muecas, para poder hacer temer a sus peores enemigos.

Su pulso temblaba cada vez mas, poniendo en aquel pedazo de lienzo, todo lo que su corazón sentía, y latía a mil por hora por hacerlo salir. Y Decidió, poner lo que con tanto empeño habia pensado con su corazón, en aquel que ahora seria su confidente. Y escribió lentamente lo siguiente…

**"**_**No hay dinero, ni castillos, ni avales, ni talonarios,  
no hay en este mundo, -aunque parezca absurdo-,  
ni en planetas por descubrir, lo que aquí te pido."**_

Las lagrimas brotaban una tras otra, dejando aquel papel borroso en alguna de sus letras. No sabia que mas poner… solo lo quería de regreso, de regreso aquel corazón que durante mucho tiempo habia encerrado en aquella prisión de hielo que habia construido especialmente para ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **End FlashBack **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Departamento** **de Policía, Tokyo  
Investigación,  
Rin Higurashi**

Sentada, con la luz encendida; sus ojos esmeraldas miraban fijamente un pedazo de papel, con la mas pulcra y hermosa caligrafía, una carta… y en el firmante las iniciales _SY_… firmadas con el sentimiento mas propenso a llorar. Esas letras temblorosas, pero aun así, temblorosas. No sabia como habia reunido tanto valor para escribir lo que en aquella carta se guardaba. Era el corazón… habia juntado todo su valor, todo su amor… todo lo que quedaba aun de el, para poder escribir eso que en ese momento ella leía una y otra vez…

Y Recordó… que este día era especial… era el día, era el aniversario de cuando por primera vez se habían conocido. Y daba la casualidad que hoy, tendría un lugar en el cual ir… Miro su reloj, y vio con incertidumbre la hora… Ir o no ir? Era la pregunta… la respuesta aun desconocida. Tomo su bolso, metió sus llaves, tomo su abrigo, y con una agilidad impresionante, abrió y cerro la puerta del lugar sin hacer algo estrepitoso en aquel acto. No lo pensó dos veces, no lo dudo ni otra vez. Se dirigió al lugar donde seguramente se encontraría el de de hoy… Jueves…

Jueves, donde El tenía el tiempo para hacer su hobbie favorito: tomar _fotografías_. Así era como se habían conocido. En aquel parte en una tarde de Jueves. Ella caminaba cansada, viendo las nubes en la tarde de aquel día… viendo si su día podía ser mejor o peor, y ahí lo vio… Viéndola, escudriñando su mirada, viendo aquellos ojos esmeraldas caerse de espaldas en un banca… frente a un arbusto de rosas… Quizás ese era su lugar?... y fue cuando vio a su costado, un pequeño maletín. Y Era ahí donde el hacia su aparición. La plática entre ellos fue eterna, y termino con lo siguiente: Una lágrima perdida, una gota de sangre, Una rosa, una sonrisa y un beso.

Ante aquel bonito recuerdo, arranco sin piedad su auto para acercarse una vez mas, a aquel lugar que amaba a pesar de aquellos recuerdos. Rugió el motor fuertemente, y se dirigió a las veredas de la ciudad a encontrar aquel bello y tranquilo parque.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El seguía sentado, bebiendo de la fría lata el refresco, no dándose cuenta del rumbo que próximamente Tomaría su vida. Se paro solamente para dejar en un bote de basura cercano aquella lata de metal. Escucho el reclickeo de unos tacones, que se dirigían rápidamente a cualquier dirección desconocida para sus oídos. Y fue ahí, cuando escucho su voz… su dulce y hermosa voz…

"_Sesshoumaru!!"_

Su nombre?... aquella voz decía su nombre? Como era posible?

- _SESSHOUMARU! -_

Lo medito un segundo más, para tomar su maletín y ponerse en un lugar mas localizable.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Busco parqueo en un lugar, dando propina al joven. Se dirigió con carta en mano a aquel parque donde seguro lo iba encontrar en su banca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquella voz seguía gritándole, como invocándole a donde se escuchaba la propia voz… Era ella?...

Seguía sin creerlo… no creía que fuera a responder tan rápido… No existía en su mente algo mas hermoso… Una reacción… 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Corrió hasta llegar al lugar y comenzó a gritar fuertemente su nombre, para que el mismo llegara donde ella se encontraba… que llegaran los dos al mismo tiempo, en el mismo punto. Para ver su cara y ver su reacción. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

La vio! Corriendo hacia el. Su corazón latía como caballo debocado. Ella sonreía, la simpatía que ella tenia y se sentía, volvía a sentirse una vez mas, con fuerza, a borbotones…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La carta decía…

**"...**_**Y no te obligo a nada que no quieras…"  
**_

Como no iba a obligarla?!...

El era lo que ella mas quería! Lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas! No soportaba no estar sin el… 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

Mientras se miraban, mientras ella corría no dándole piedad al piso… Miro desde primera fila, como 5 hombres iban tras su enamorado. Dos de ellos, grandes y fuertes, tomaban a su amor de los brazos, y un tercero, poniéndole un paño… Cloroformo!! NO!!

"Seshoumaru!!!" gritaba desesperada. 

Los hombres llevaban a un noqueado hombre de finas facciones. Uno de ellos, hombre alto, de buen vestir, cabellera espesa en color negro y ojos como rubíes, se reía de ella sin piedad. Lo reconoció de inmediato, era un narcotraficante, habia lidiado muchas veces con el… El era su peor enemigo, y lo quería dentro de las barras de metal, lo lograría, lo tendría bajo su poder! Sea lo que sea. Antes de marcharse, dejo un sobre en el suelo. Se habia aprovechado de su debilidad… de su amor. El era inocente en todo esto! Porque el?! Se habia alejado de el, para no hacerle pasar por esto! …

…Y fue cuando recordó… 

El hombre que quedaba sin hacer nada, saco una pistola, y disparo.

Ella se tiro, saco su arma y comenzó a tirar del gatillo. No quería que se lo llevaran!! No quería que le hicieran nada malo! No podían llevárselo con ella presente! No debían!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un segundo después, su mundo se desplomo… No supo de donde, cuando ó en que tiempo, lo sujetaron fuertemente y una mano, le habría de poner un paño en su cara… Cloroformo… 

**  
…**_**Las fuerzas me fallan, mis piernas no responden;  
te conocen, pero no llegan a ti…  
**_

_NO! _

_  
No debía olerle!!_

La desesperación corría entre sus brazos tratándose de safar… 

-…el oxigeno iba lentamente agotándosele… -

Escucho tiros de varias pistolas.

_NO!_

RIN!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disparo sin piedad, dándole en el blanco. Le apunto con su arma, amenazándole con matarle, que soltara aquella pistola que hacia el mal… La obedeció, y ella le pego con la parte del cartucho en la cabeza. Dejándolo inconsciente. Corrió a donde una camioneta negra, donde se lo habían llevado. Disparo mil y una veces… No logrando dar ningún tiro que pudiera afectar aquel móvil donde tenían encerrado a su corazón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En aquella carta se encontraba la ubicación de la guarida. Las peticiones hechas eran claras y concisas… la quería solamente a ELLAen el lugar. La quería sola, con sus armas para defenderse. Era solamente una pelea de dos, y de nadie más. Pidió a su jefe que utilizara la nueva tecnología del satélite. Podían localizar el calor del cuerpo humano y decirles exactamente la posición en la que se encontraban. Al igual, pidió varios grupos SWAT… los mejores… Y todo esto, le fue concedido. Esperando las ordenes de aquel sistema de satélite, pensó en la carta que su amado le habia enviado.

**…**_**Decidí por eso mismo, un mecanismo de defensa.  
Y presa como está mi alma, con la calma suficiente,  
ser más fuerte, y enfrentarme cuanto antes a la verdad,  
sin dudar un segundo, lo asumo, sólo tú puedes pagar el rescate…**_

  
Todo lo que habría sufrido escribiéndola, escribiendo todo aquello, y ahora… lo que estaría sufriendo en las garras de su peor enemigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La hora en la que le pidieron presentarse, estaba ahí, preparada, con su equipo de radio, su plan con los grupos SWAT ya estaban hechos. Entro cuidadosa al lugar, armada hasta los dientes. Era técnicamente una ninja: vestía en su totalidad de negro, con varios tipos de chalecos antibalas, armas de varios calibres, y lo ultimo, algo de su posesión: una hermosa katana del mismo color de su vestimenta; su nombre labrado en oro en bellos kanjis. Estaba armada con lo mejor, y si era caso de morir, moriría como la mejor. 

Guardado en cerca de su corazón, aquella bella carta, que continuaba con su escritura lo siguiente:

_**  
"…Devuélveme el amor que me arrebataste,  
o entrégaselo, lo mismo me da, al abajo firmante;  
pues no hay en este mundo, -aunque parezca absurdo-,  
ni en planetas por descubrir, lo que aquí te pido…"**_

  
En su radio, escuchaba como los grupos SWAT ya estaban listos, y ella les daría la señal oprimiendo un pequeño botón que estaba en su oído. Esa seria la señal de destruir a absolutamente todo lo que estaría en su paso. Excepto la persona que se encontraba en el tercer piso en el único cuarto que no se encontraba disponible… Que se encontraba encerrando a su mundo entero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entro sigilosa, matando uno, dos, tres… matando a los suficientes para encontrar su camino al tercer piso. Oprimo el botón, y las ventanas de todos los lugares de aquel decadente edificio comenzaron a romperse. Tiros de balas de escucharon por todos los lugares, dándole la costa clara para poder avanzar sin seguirse presionada. En las escaleras para llegar al tercer piso, se encontraba aquel hombre con ojos rubíes. Esperándola como un tigre a atacar su presa, pero lo que el no se esperaba es que al igual que el, ella iba dispuesta a todo.

"vaya vaya, la Detective Higurashi y sus grupos SWAT se dieron a conocer," 

"claro, no voy a dejar que lastimes a absolutamente nadie, y menos al que secuestraste frente a mis ojos. Con el no te debiste meter y eso tu lo sabes!"

"Si por eso lo hice, para poder admirarte una vez mas,"

"desgraciado,"

"gracias,"

"no tengo tu tiempo, déjame pasar a donde esta el, Ríndete," 

"hasta parece fácil decirlo,"

"lo se, mas nunca es fácil hacerlo realidad,"

"entonces, pelea por tu _corazón_," de sus espaldas, desenvaino una katana, brillaba impresionante al brillo de la luna que se visualizaba y daba su luz. Al igual que el, saco la de su propiedad, y se preparo para lo que venia.

**  
…**_**Y no te obligo a nada que no quieras…**_

_  
"por ti," _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_**  
**_  
Ella seguía dando todo para esquivar cada embestida de aquella furiosa katana. Sus equipos SWAT se le habían adelantado y ella misma les abrió paso para que aniquilaran a todo en aquel tercer piso. Uno de los capitanes del SWAT, encontró al secuestrado, amarrado de pies, boca y manos, parpadeando pesadamente, apunto de volver a caer en la inconsciencia. Uno de sus hombres lo comenzó a desamarrar cuidando de no lastimarle. Le ayudaron a pararse para poder encontrarse con su amada. Paso a paso, era más pesado su caminar. Y una vez mas… la vio, desollando al malvado que habia osado a retarle. Era un manantial de sangre se derramaba de su cuerpo, y callo muerto, bajo los pies de su amada que envainaba su hermosa posesión. Lo miro, le sonrió, y su mundo entero comenzó a temblar, dando una vez más a la inconsciencia de su cuerpo.

**  
…**_**Las fuerzas me fallan, mis piernas no responden;  
te conocen, pero no llegan a ti…**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bajo las cuatro paredes de un hospital, se encontraba dormido, en un suave letargo. Llevaba ahí aproximadamente unas 4 horas, lo habia visto, lo habia cuidado. Se encontraba furiosa con ella misma, no volvería a dejarlo solo. No sin ella… No quería dejarle solo… Era frágil y solo ella lo sabía… Lo cuidaría como su vida entera… ahora lo haría. No separaría de el nunca más.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, y escucho de sus labios mencionar,

_**  
"…Y no te obligo a nada que no quieras…" **_decía Rin, moviendo su cabeza a ambos lados, diciendo "no," que no debió de haberlo dejado. _****_

"mi muñeca hermosa," dijo suave al tacto de los oídos de su hermosa dama.

"Sessh!," no lo dudo, y se abalanzo hacia el dándole tremendo beso apasionado que en etapas fue bajando la intensidad para ser lo mas tierno y dulce que el habría tenido el gusto de probar. "Te Amo, jamás te dejare! Lo juro por mi vida,"

"Rin, eres lo mejor de este mundo, no quiero dejarte de nuevo," dijo abrazándola fuertemente y le comenzó a dar besitos en la cabeza y menciono cerca de su oído "Ai shiteru, never leave me," Entendiéndole a la perfección sintió como… las fuerzas se le iban del cuerpo y un peso enorme caía de su hombros dejándola libre, y así, entre los brazos de su amado, caída Rendida al cansancio… _****_

Al verla dormir,menciono suave, lo que alguna vez habría puesto en la carta, suave y cambiando una de las ultimas partes de ella…  
_**  
…Las fuerzas me fallan, mis piernas no responden;  
te conocen, pero no/ **__**SI**__** llegan a ti…**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_****_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

24/mayo/2007, 9.05 pm

**…Este fic salio al horno con 15 paginas…  
**

Author's Note: Wow! Es lo mas de acción que he escrito hasta ahora, wow! Me sorprendo, nunca habia escrito algo así. Espero les agrade, les guste, y de seguir esperando; espero sus reviews, esos que me alientan a seguir adelante con esto. me ha hecho subir esto mas de una vez, ojala que ya se pueda subir bien, si no me meteré un balazo!... jajaja Cuídense y nos vemos en la próxima aventura…

HawkAngel


End file.
